The present invention relates to a coil component, and more particularly to a type thereof including terminal electrodes and a conducting wire, in which each end of the conducting wire is electrically connected to respective terminal electrode.
A coil component such as a common mode filter has been known in which a plurality of insulated conducting wires are wound over a drum type core. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-14671 discloses the drum type core including a core part and a pair of flange parts each coupled to each axial end of the core part. The plurality of conducting wires, for example, two wires, are each wound over the core part of the drum type core.
A plurality of terminal electrodes, whose number corresponds to the numbers of conducting wires, are provided at each flange part. One end portion of each conducting wire is electrically connected to each terminal electrode of each flange part. The other end of each conducting wire is electrically connected to each terminal electrode of the other flange part. For the connection, the insulation coating at each end portion of each conducting wire has been peeled off.
Each terminal electrode is constituted by a metallic terminal bracket. A portion of the terminal electrode to which each end of each conducting wires is connected will be referred to as a connection part.
Each terminal electrode has a temporary wire holding part at a position close to the connection part for holding the end portion of the conducting wire to facilitate electrical connection by for example welding. The insulated layer is made from urethane, for example. However, in the conventional coil component, more improved electrical connection is required at the connection part.